The Wolves of Westeros
by dramabug15
Summary: Fenris is being threatened by the Ultramarines who hold the Golden Throne, will the Salamanders come across the Sunset Sea to take the throne or back up the Space Wolves? All the armies come together to take a stab at the throne and many will die...
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is the first ever fanfiction I ever wrote, which it has been awhile since I have last touched it. I could use all the comments I could get for this story, so help me please? This is a Warhammer 40k and Game of Thrones crossover, which are two of my favorite things ever! Hope you guys enjoy and happy reading :)

 **Prologue**

In the oldest kingdom in the realm, the Space wolves lived in peace. But their peace came to an abrupt end. Dark Angels gained control of The Golden Throne and reigned from The Rock, where emperors before them have ruled. Now it is time for the Space wolves to regain their rightful place as ruler of Westeros, but across the Sunrise Sea, the Salamanders are building their forces to take back The Golden Throne. As other chapters see the yarn get tangled up by the feuding armies, they all decide to join in to take a stab at the throne. Little do they know what lies beyond the northern boundaries…

 **Chapter 1**

Logan Grimnar, lord of Fenris, awakes from a long slumber and turns to look at his wife Cassandra who is fast asleep. He pulls the covers off of him and gets up from bed and grabs a tunic from a chair near the door. He opens the door quietly and slips out without waking her. Greeting him in the hallway is his confidant, Ulrik.

"Good morning my lord, we have urgent business to tend to," said Ulrik.

"What news comes from Aun'va?"

"My lord, it is not good news. Cypher has escaped from prison at Fio'taun. He is headed for the Kingsroad."

"He is headed back to the Rock, where he hopes his daddy will protect him. Did they mention in the message that they were sending troops after him?"

"Aye he did my lord. They are following him along the Red Fork."

"Well there isn't much we can do from here. Let me know if you get another message from him."

"Aye, sir."

Ulrik turns around and heads down the stairs behind Logan while Logan heads down a corridor to his solar. He walks over to his large desk that is covered in maps and various other papers. He shuffles some papers around to grab the large red book that was hidden. He sits down in his chair and starts to flip through the pages and finds where he left off and starts reading. The history of Fenris is the title of the section. Leman Russ founded Fenris and helped construct the Wall that separates reality from imagination. He believed that there was nothing behind the Wall except cold, snow, and ice. As time went by, there was even more suspicion and a group of scouts of the Grey Watch, which included Logan's brother Canis Wolfborn. The group rode their direwolves on a mission to find out what is beyond the Wall. To this very day they cannot be found…

Cassandra, still in her night gown, walks into his solar and sees Logan sitting there reading, she speaks softly, "What are you reading?"

"I'm reading about our ancestors… To have been able to meet Leman Russ when he was alive would have been… been amazing. A great warrior he was."

Cassandra kisses him on the cheek softly and says, "We have a long day ahead of us. Let us get dressed." She helps him get out of his chair and they kiss briefly on the lips. They walk out of his solar and back to their room.

At The Rock, Azrael the Supreme Grand Master of the galaxy sits on the Golden Throne on this cloudy day. Many say that he is the king who brought darkness to the land; the sun has not shown since he took over the throne when his father died. His mother, Majarai, is sitting in a small chair next to him. Ezekiel, Grand Maester of Librarians, comes running in to tell them the news about Cypher.

"Your Highness," Ezekiel bows, "I come with great news."

Azrael stands up and says in an authoritative voice, "Well out with it, you bumbling fool!"

"Yes your Grace. Your uncle Cypher has escaped Fio'taun. From the way the message sounds, it looks like he is headed home."

Majarai stands up in excitement and says, "This is great news!"

Azrael looks his mother in the eyes and says in a very incestual tone, "Then, you must be the first one to greet him." He walks away down the steps from the throne and out the two main doors.

Across the Sunrise Sea, the Salamanders prepare their army for travel. Each warrior packs up their tents and puts them on their bikes. Many are sitting cleaning their weapons while the last of them pack up the Tu'Shan's tent. His newlywed wife, Jhiqui, sits in her own bike wearing the shiniest terminator armor. She yells, " _Addo ajjalani athessazar_ ," which means midnight returns.

Tu'Shan finally gets on his bike and drives to the front of his _lajasar_ and announces, " _Ajjalan, kisha dothrakh_!" Tonight they ride and continue their journey for Westeros. He gets many yells and cheers and the army rides to find a city to expand their army and to find ships to cross the Sunrise Sea and retake the galaxy and to have Jhiqui sit on the Golden Throne; she is his most prized possession, more than his thunder hammer.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Hammond is chasing Freja around a tree yelling, "You're it! You're it!"

Dahlia is just laughing while Calder is waiting for Hammond to trip over his foot so he can laugh at him. They finally have gotten away from their chores so that they could have some fun. A few minutes into their game, Eric, the oldest comes out to their favorite hangout spot in the forest to enjoy themselves. There were plenty of trees surrounding them and a big rock in the middle that made a great place to sit. Hammond notices his oldest brother has come to join them and says, "Hey Eric, I heard father the other day say that if something was to ever happen to him that you would take the throne!"

Eric replies, "Yes Hammond you are correct."

A frightened Dahlia speaks up, "I hope nothing bad happens to father! I would miss him so." She takes out a handkerchief that she embroidered and starts wringing it in her hands.

Eric puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Don't worry Dahlia. Nothing will happen to father or any of us. We were only talking about that since I just became of age, that's all."

Freja adds jokingly, "Yeah, he's getting old." At this point, instead of Hammond tripping on Calder's foot, Freja trips. Hammond starts laughing at her and she gets up and starts chasing him again.

 _Crack._ Eric perks up and listens but realizes his younger siblings are being loud so he shushes them. Another crack is heard and this time by everyone. It is coming from behind them. All the siblings surround themselves around Eric. He stands and yells, "Who goes there?"

A hardy laugh is heard and out of the shadows comes Jaegar Silverclaw, the leader of the Wolf Guard. He replies, "My, my… you children seemed to have grown up so quickly in a matter of time."

Eric stands firm and tall, not letting Jaegar know that he is scared to death. "Do you wish to speak with our father?"

"Actually, I just came to scout out the woods. I plan on buying them off of your father pretty soon."

"But we have no interest in selling our land to you. You serve us; you're our bannermen."

Jaegar looks at his two soldiers with him and laughs, "My, does the famous Logan Grimnar, Protector of the North, seek advice from his own children? I am taking this land whether force is needed or not."

Eric will not take another word from Jaegar. He feels his blood boil and feeling goose bumps on his arms at the same time. In the blink of an eye, he jumps up in the air and lands on his four limbs, transformed into a wolf humanoid. At this point Jaegar has no clue what is going on and Eric's siblings are scared of what has just happened to Eric. With just one growl, he sends Jaegar and his cowardly soldiers' running back deeper into the woods where they came from. Eric stands on his feet and transforms back into a human. Eric has no idea what just happened and shares the same feelings with his siblings who step back when he turns around to see them take steps back away from him. The youngest, Hammond, asks in a shaky voice, "Wh...wh… what happened to…to… Eric?"

Eric exclaims, "It's me. I'm here; I just don't know exactly what happened."

The children run back to the castle to explain to their father of what just happened. Calder starts to cry a little when he tells his mother that he was still shook up. Logan stands up out of this chair in his study to say, "Cassandra, fetch Ulrik. I need his council. I must send a raven to the Silverclaws to tell them to stop terrorizing my children. Until I can get things settled with them, promise me you kids won't go out and play in the woods. I don't want any of you to get hurt." They all nod and are pretty shook up themselves.

Eric speaks up and says, "But father, what about what happened to me? I turned into a wolf. It was like I was watching my body from up above."

Logan puts his hands on his shoulders and says in a quiet voice, "Let me do some reading and I shall tell you what is wrong with you." Now in a much louder voice, "Cassandra, take the kids to the dining hall. I shall join you all in a little while."

At this time Ulrik walks through the doors and speaks, "You wanted to see me milord?"

"Yes, there is something very wrong with our kingdom. The Silverclaws want to take over our land."

"Do you think that the, surely the Dark Angels at the Rock aren't behind this, are they?"

"I am afraid we cannot trust anyone… send a raven to them and tell them that I wish to have a council with them to discuss today's incident." Ulrik bows and walks back to the door, but doesn't make it there when Logan calls for him again. "Ulrik, there is something else that I must speak to you about."

"What is it milord?"

"How much do you know about the Thirteenth Company?"

Ulrik chuckles, "Only that they are the greatest warriors to ever been born."

"Is there any way that my children could be members of the Thirteenth Company?"

"Possibly so, Leman Russ was the first to turn into a wulfen while building the Wall."

"Eric told me that while Jaegar was provoking them he felt warmth in his stomach and the next thing he knew he jumped up and transformed into a wolf."

"Aye, his Canis Helix must have manifested… which is a sign that winter is coming."

"Well dinner must be ready to eat, Ulrik will you join us?"

"Yes milord. It would be an honor."

Ulrik and Logan arrive to the dinner hall just in time for the main course to be served. Hammond states, "Father! Calder and I saved some bread for you to eat. Freja was going to eat it all!

"I was not!" Freja exclaims when their mother tells them to hush and continue eating. Tonight on the menu was peasant marinated in sweet wine served with carrots, potatoes, and lentils. Last but not least, for dessert was Dahlia's favorite, lemon cakes!

Logan breaks the silence of the meal, "Eric, I talked with Ulrik today and we found out what happened today with you children in the forest."

Ulrik continues, "Eric, son, you have a Canis Helix that manifested today in the forest which caused you to turn into a wulfen. This is completely normal and nothing for you to worry about. It will cause you to be stronger and be an amazing warrior."

Dahlia asks, "Does that mean we all have it?"

"Not necessarily. There is no way that we can find out if you have it or not. It's just a matter of wait and see."

Eric who has been trying to make sense of all this says, "Father, I will fight for our kingdom against those nasty Silverclaws and anyone else who wants to see Fenris fall. Wulfen or not, I shall protect my family and my home."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

On the outskirts of Fenris, a small tavern lies where an elderly couple owns and runs the place. The hearth is always lit, and food is plentiful. Men come here to rest and escape the cold that the Kingsroad provides. Helwinter is coming… and nobody is ready. Wolf's Eye won't be seen for years, and death will be plenty. Jarl Snow is making the trek to The Gate of Morkai to start his training as a Sky Warrior. The Wolf Priests that choose those worthy to be Sky Warriors reside in Fenris at the Great Blue Sept. He was the son of a minor lord and a whore who lived in a brothel outside of The Rock. Jarl has travelled the Kingsroad many days; being very lucky by rain staying out of his way. It is said on the Kingsroad no one can make the journey from The Rock to Fenris without getting drenched in rain. It was almost like the rain was hailing his majesty…

Jarl gets off his horse and ties his trusty stead to a post and heads inside. The smell of rabbit roasting over the hearth fills his nose with memories of his childhood. Growing up in a small brothel, he would go out and hunt rabbits for some of the girls to roast along with some vegetables they grew outside of the forest. He sits down his saddle bag and warms his hands by the fire. The elderly lady comes in and tells him supper will be ready in a few minutes. If it was anything his mother taught him, it was to be polite- especially to women. He saw how many men would come in, only wanting sex, and then leaving, without as much as saying thank you. He would overhear girls' conversations about their experiences with men, which positions were best for them to get off quicker and giving them more access inside of a woman.

His mother had passed away from a fever, but he felt like the sea captain that asked for her favors the last time gave her the sickness. He vowed he would never forgive him and that if he crossed paths with him, he would surely show him the pointy end of his sword. In his teenage years, he became more and more curious about the woman's body. Now that his mother was not around to make sure he stayed away from the other girls, he got to experience what woman's touch was; what it felt like to make love to a woman.

One stormy evening, a large burly man with a scraggly beard came into the brothel, not in search of a woman's touch, but of a man's. He asked Jarl if he would help him feed his horse. Jarl walked out of the house and the burly man shut the door, grabbed his shoulder, and pinned him to the door. He could smell alcohol in his breath and feel his hand groping him. He punched his face, breaking skin on his cheekbone. The man comes back at him, this time finding the dagger in his hilt and thrusting it toward him. Jarl catches his wrist and hits his solar plexus, causing him to stumble back again and drop his dagger. Jarl was quick to pick it up and thrust it into his stomach. Twisting it, causing more agony and making the man scream out in pain. Jarl lets go and the man falls to the ground.

This will scar him forever. He grabs the man's legs and drags him into the woods and sets his horse running in the same direction. He runs back inside and tells the girls that he had been attacked. When they went outside, they see the horse gone, and a trail of blood into the woods. They determine it was a band of rogue orks and they went back into the house and locked the door.

Back inside the tavern, he overhears a couple of what looks like Imperial Guardsmen talking about heading to Krumpador, an island off the coast of Astherax in the South. The land that the orks live on has a cave that they have protected for many years filled with gold. Every house and army is fighting to take a hold of the gold, but none have been successful because orks are very hard to defeat. The guardsmen were determined to prove that they could get the job done; after all they have been paid by the Crown to claim the gold for them.

"I'm telling you, we are definitely not getting paid enough to do this job" the big nosed one said.

"If the King wants the gold so bad, why doesn't he go and get it himself instead of hiring us sell swords to do the work? They have emerald cloaks that are loyal to them and they are twice the men we should be," the larger one exclaimed.

Jarl butts in and asks, "What do they plan on doing with the gold?"

Big Nose states, "Not for sure. Our commissar just told us that if we succeed, our battalion will bend the knee to the King and we shall be immune to any who find us a wanted criminal."

"I stole a loaf of bread and raped the baker's daughter," Fat One said proudly.

A long awkward silence filled the room and everyone just stared at him. Jarl stared at him with a look of disbelief and horror. Just then, the battalion leader nicknamed by Jarl as Tall, Dark, and Mysterious bursts through the doors and drags the two guardsmen out of the tavern. From the look on his face, they were not supposed to be here and they were going to get punished, bad.

Jarl decides he has had enough for one night and slips upstairs. In his room, he opens the door and finds the tavern owners' daughter lying on her stomach, naked in his makeshift, straw bed.

"What are you doing here?" Jarl says with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were eying me at supper, so I thought I would surprise you," the young girl starts to cry as she throws on her dress and runs out the door. Jarl catches her arm before she could completely leave his room.

"What is going on?" Jarl asks, this time with compassion in his voice.

"You might think my parents are good people, but they treat me badly… ever since my eldest sister was kidnapped by a gang of Dark Angels, we have never seen her since. Father has beaten me, even raped me because of what happened to my sister. Why they blame me I will never know…" She starts crying again.

"I am so sorry that has happened to you…." Jarl takes her into his arms for an embrace. He continues, "As a sky warrior, I will protect women from men who have no self-control."


End file.
